Scenes From Sayuri 12
by Bjorn C
Summary: Small excerpts from a nevertobewritten masterpiece.


Scenes from Sayuri 1/2 by Bjorn 1/2 copyright 1987, 1999 by Takahashi Rumiko.  
Publishing rights by Shogakukan Inc. (Japan) and Viz Inc. (North America) This work is not intended to infringe those rights, and is done without knowledge or consent of the rights holders.  
These are random excerpts from my someday-to-be-released epic, "Sayuri 1/2." This is sorta Corwin's fault, but mostly mine.  
Comments and criticism can be sent to and will be greatly appreciated. Sayuri looked out nervously over the sparse stands of bamboo that reached through the mist overlaying the valley's many placid pools. She reached out and tugged on the sleeve of her father's inexpensive suit. "Dad? Are you sure this is a good idea"  
Her father turned his head to smile vaguely at her, but never stopped carefully stepping between the ponds. "Now,  
dear. The company thinks that this would be an excellent market for our new line of natural bathing soaps, and I'm sure they've done their research. Besides," his smile took on a hint of genuine warmth, "why are you so worried about my work? I thought you'd just be grateful for a chance to see China for free"  
"I guess." Still unsettled, Sayuri kept as close to her father as she dared. "I just feel like I should know this place..." "Mr. Customer! Ms. Customer! What you do"  
An overweight man had run out of the hut that was their destination, trying to put on his worn army fatigues at the same time as he frantically gestured at them. "You go back!  
This dangerous place to be wandering"  
Sayuri's father nodded respectfully and raised his voice to carry. "Certainly! We'll just wait for you on the other side." Politely turning his attention from the guide, who had tripped over his pant-leg in surprise, he turned around... and collided with his distracted daughter.  
Bouncing apart, their arms windmilled for a long minute as they fought to regain their balance. Gravity's siren song could not be denied for long, though, and they fell in opposite directions into different pools with fountainous splashes.  
Finally dressed, though not quite collected, the guide rushed up. "Ah! Now you see what terrible place Jusenkyo is?" He stepped back prudently as the two victims emerged dripping from the cursed waters.  
"Ah, Mr. Customer fall into..." The guide blinked uncertainly. "Spring of Drowned Hard-working Salaryman.  
Very tragic story of hard-working salaryman who go to bottom of spring on fact-finding mission ten years ago and never come up." He blinked again at the apparently unchanged man.  
"Jusenkyo let you off easy"  
"But you, Ms. Customer." He turned to Sayuri, who had been watching the proceedings as she lay gasping for breath at the water's edge. "You fall into Spring of Drowned Ordinary Boring Girl. Mildly depressing story of ordinary boring girl who drown in pool fifteen... no, nine... thirteen.  
some time back." He shook his head. "Honoured Customers come with me, yes"  
Stunned and still dripping, Sayuri followed behind her father as the Guide led them back to his hut. Once settled into the hard, spartan chairs he provided, they watched as he bustled about, boiling water and chatting at them.  
"Mr. Customer very lucky to fall into pool that have no effect on him. But Ms. Customer... ah, she get very strange curse indeed. People with Jusenkyo curses, they live..." he groped for the right word, "chaotic lives. Much excitement,  
much strangeness, good and bad. Always things happening"  
Sayuri's ears perked up, and she began to see the glimmer of a silver lining on the clouds that had hung over her ever since the sudden panic of falling had prompted her to remember where she'd first heard the story about springs and bamboo growths. The thought of being forced to change forms whenever splashed with cold water had filled her with a sick dread. Now, however, she could also see herself sharing all the things she'd envied about Ranma: a life filled with cute boys changing after her, travel to exotic places,  
adventures, heroism. A life that would never be boring!  
The guide handed her the now-warm kettle and kept talking.  
"But the curse you get no fit at all! How can Ms. Customer have exciting life when she cursed to be ordinary boring girl?" He turned from tidying up the stove and frowned at Sayuri. "You pour hot water on self, you change back to normal self. No be ordinary boring girl"  
Sayuri flushed, and she wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment. "I know! I did"  
Anger came out on top as the guide snatched the kettle away from her and dumped the rest of its contents over her head.  
She sprang to her feet as he edged away, sweating.  
"Um... very sorry, Ms. Customer!" His eyes flicked to her father, who was wisely keeping quiet. Failing to find any support there, the guide tried again. "Look at it this way -- never any problems with clothes"  
Sayuri screamed."Sayuri? Could you come in here for a minute"  
"Sure." She walked into the kitchen, and her father folded his newspaper and looked inscrutably at her over his glasses. "What is it?" Unconsciously, she held her breath.  
"I have an announcement to make, that may come as something as a surprise." He put the newspaper down, and folded his hands in front of him. "You're become an adult now, and as such you have certain responsibilities, both to yourself and to your family." Sayuri's eyes widened. He wouldn't.  
"You don't seem to have pursued this seriously yourself,  
which I can understand. However, your mother and I feel there's no time like the present. So I've spoken to an old friend, and made arrangements"  
Images of Ranma's multitudes of fiancees spun through Sayuri's head.  
"... and you'll start work at his movie theater on Monday"  
He paused gravely for a second. "Dear, they won't let you work the concessions stand if you keep pounding your face on the table like that""Sayuri!" Yuka shouted, waving her 'Sailor Moon' umbrella.  
"Because of you, I have seen Dragonball! Prepare to be snubbed!"   
The youma brushed the last remnants of the wall from its shoulders and stepped forward. "Ah, Jusenkyo curses!  
Exactly the sort of magical source my master needs"  
Coughing in the dust cloud, Sayuri put up trembling fists.  
"Just try it!" Even to her ears, the bravado rung false.  
Leaning over, the massive monster peered at her. "You're  
the one with the Jusenkyo curse"  
"Yes!" When the goliath still looked incredulous, she quickly poured cold water over herself, followed by hot.  
"See? I fell into the spring of Drowned Ordinary Boring Girl!" "Uh." The youma scratched its misshapen head. "Maybe I should come back later"  
"What?" Sayuri found herself mildly affronted at the youma's refusal to rend her soul. "Don't you believe me"  
"No, you're cursed all right. It's just..." it paused to yawn, "I dunno. It lacks drama. I'm gonna find somebody else." Sayuri stared blankly as the youma wandered off.Sayuri blew up. "For the last time, I'm don't need hot water! I'm not in my cursed form"  
Raising his hands defensively, Daisuke asked, "Hey, is it my fault I can't tell the difference"Quite a few girls swooned as the dashing newcomer made his entrance, and Sayuri had to fight the temptation to join them. The struggle became all the harder when his attention swung around to focus on her. He brushed his sea-green hair away from his enthralling eyes, and started to advance on her. "My name," he said in a low, confident voice, "is Spu Lish,  
heir to the school of Martial Arts Mixed Pairs Synchronized Diving. Unfortunately, due to a tragic accident while developing the new Reverse Two-and-a-half Tuck Divine Retribution Attack, I must now find a new partner." A small smile played on his lips as he continued to walk towards Sayuri. "So I must find a woman of grace, of skill, a goddess of the water. And such a woman have I found today." Gently, he reached out with a powerful hand and pushed Sayuri out of the way. "Akane Tendo, will you be my partner"  
The End 


End file.
